Let Me Love You
by Asdfjkl.Lauren
Summary: After being hurt by the one she thought she loved, Kagome finds real love in somebody who really cares and treats her like she is his everything. I couldnt really think of a summury for this well r&r :D


Woah! Im greattt! :D

I wrote another talent show thing :D YeahSon!

* * *

Let Me Love You

Kagome sat in the audience in front of the school stage. Tonight was the talent show for the school; she was there with her boyfriend Inuyasha. She sat in her seat starring at the ground; she hadn't been in the best mood all day. This morning after lunch Kagome say Inuyasha with lipstick on his face and make up on his shirt, none of which was hers. She knew who it belonged to, Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex. Kagome didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't, she just couldn't.

Sighing she clapped for the person who just finished their act. The only reason she was even there was to see her good friend and Inuyasha's most hated rival, Bankotsu, and he should be on soon. Taking a breath she turned to Inuyasha, "I'll be right back okay?" He just nodded. Shaking her head she lifted herself up and walked towards the doors. She walked down the halls running her hands over the lockers keeping her head down.

"You know, if you stay out here you're gonna miss my performance."

Kagome jumped and spun around. She smiled, it was just Bankotsu. "Don't do that! You know I scare easy!" Kagome said crossing her arms. He smirked and walked over to her. "I know I just like teasing you." Bankotsu leaned on the lockers beside her. Kagome followed his movements and leaned against them herself. "So why aren't you in there sitting with your wonderful boyfriend, Inuyasha?" He scuffed looking up at the ceiling. Kagome slide down against the lockers and sat down on the floor.

Bankotsu looked down at her and frowned. "Why do you let him do this to you?!" He said moving in front of her crouching down. "Because I love him, or at least I think I do." Kagome said knowing that he was referring to her terrible mood; she looked down the hall trying to not make eye contact. "You haven't been the same in a while Kagome. He's changing you and not for the better." Kagome looked at him in the eyes. Bankotsu looked into her once shinning brown eyes and saw nothing but pain and sadness. It tore at his heart.

Placing a piece of hair behind her ear, Kagome sighed once more and looked down. "I can't, I just can't accept it. I thought he loved me, he supposed to love me! Not her! Not that whore! I've been nothing but loving and caring, and this is how he treats me!" Tears were falling from her eyes now. Bankotsu felt his fist tighten from anger.

Taking in a breath he gently grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look at him. "Kagome, you don't need someone like that. You are an amazing girl with so many wonderful things about you and you deserve someone who will treat you like you're the most beautiful, most spectacular, and most perfect girl in the world! You do **NOT** need someone like Inuyasha." Bankotsu said stressing the not and with the most serious look on his face. Kagome just looked at him with wide eyes, "Thank you Bankotsu!" She said jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Bankotsu fell back catching himself on his hands. He smiled to himself and wrapped one arm around her waist and left the other to hold them up.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the happy moment, but Bankotsu you're up next." Kagome and Bankotsu looked to the door to the auditorium where the talent show was being held and saw a teacher standing in the door way. "Okay I'll be there in a minute." The teacher nodded and went back in the auditorium. Pulling both of them up, Bankotsu still held Kagome in his arms. "Um, I guess you should go." Kagome said looking away from him. He frowned a little not wanting to let him go. "Yeah I guess." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Really Bankotsu, thank you for everything," Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the check. When she pulled back Bankotsu was kind of wide eyed.

She blushed and looked away. On an impulse, he grabbed her chin and turned her head to him then crashed his lips down on hers. Kagome's eyes shot open and she didn't know how to react, but before she even could he pulled back and was running off back to the auditorium. Kagome stood in the hallway stunned; she held her hand to her lips. She could still feel the warmth from his lips. She also felt weak in the knees and kind of dizzy. She liked the feeling.

Taking a deep breath she ran back into the auditorium. Bankotsu was on the stage now; he looked over at her and smirked. Kagome looked away blushing. She stumbled back to her chair. Inuyasha was no longer there, but she didn't notice.

"This is a song called Let me love you, it goes out to a special someone who is here to night." Bankotsu looked at Kagome and winked. Soon the music started playing.

_Mmmm....Mmmmm....Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah,Yeah,Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah....Mmmm..... Yeah, Yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

People were clapping to the beat of the song and were into the music. Kagome looked at Bankotsu and smiled.

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know _

Bankotsu looked into Kagome's eyes and sang to her.

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...._

Kagome held her hands together, trying to control her shaking.

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and her only never taking his eyes off her. He ment ever word of this song.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Let me love you that's all you need baby  
_

The music quieted and everyone screamed and cheered! Bankotsu backed away from the mic and bowed a few times. Standing up straight he then ran off stage. Kagome had to see him now, regaining her senses after that hypnotizing song she ran out the doors to the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks and her heart fell. Out in the hallway was Inuyasha and Kikyo, together. Kagome felt tears weld up in her eyes, she sobbed loudly and held her hands over her mouth. The two broke apart, Kikyo smirked at her and Inuyasha just looked at her. Sucking in some air she said, "We're threw!" Then she ran off down another hall way.

Without looking she ran smack into someone. "Kagome are you okay?" She had run into Bankotsu, "I saw them together." Bankotsu frowned and wrapped his arms around her back. Kagome burried her head in his chest and let the tears fall. "Its alright Kagome. Everything is okay." Bankotsu held her tight and set his head down on hers.

Pulling back Kagome whipped her tears and smiled, "Your right everything will be fine." Bankotsu smiled at her, "Kagome?" He said questioningly. Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and gently kissed him on the lips for a slit second then pulled back to see his reaction. She blushed but still looked him in the eyes. Bankotsu smirked, he crashed his lips down on hers while backing her up against the lockers. Grabbing both of her hands in one of his he held them above her head, and the other hand on her waist. Kagome was in shock, her eyes were wide and she gasped. Bankotsu took this opportunity to quickly stick his tongue in her mouth. He ran it over her teeth and checks and playfully teased her tongue. Kagome soon fell into it an started playing along with his game. She fought him for dominance, but she quickly lost. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they finally pulled back for air.

Bankotsu kissed her lips gently one more time and then let her hands fall. She wrapped them around his neck and burried her head in his shoulder. "Kagome...I...I love you." Bankotsu said, Kagome's head shot up and she starred at him. "I have for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you, and when you fell for that bastard I couldn't tell you. So I just kept my feeling to myself and loved you from afar." Kagome's eyes softened and she smiled, "I love you to. I never knew how to tell you because I always thought you only love me as a friend or a sister never more. So I tried to move on."

Bankotsu held a hand to her face and smiled gently at her. "Well Kagome will you let me be the one to love you?" Kagome gigled and shook her head and said "Yes! I would love that!" Bankotsu smirked and kissed her quickly then pulled back and said, "So would I." He looked into her eyes, and say them shinning once again, making his heart soar.

* * *

Woah! :D

I finished! yay me!

I haven't wrote anything about Inuyasha in i dont know how long! But it was fun and I should do it more[:


End file.
